


Unyielding Faith

by chair2



Category: Persona 5, Persona 5 Royal
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, Persona 5: The Royal Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:15:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24763723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chair2/pseuds/chair2
Summary: Major Spoilers for P5R ahead... proceed at your own risk.Joker has won the game but he lost everything in return. Now he has the chance to redo everything at a slight cost.Now he fights for a new reality and for a new outcome.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	Unyielding Faith

**Author's Note:**

> Hello this is my first story which is inspired by "Rig the Game: Royal" and "Retribution of the Trickster" but branches off pretty early especially after this chapter. Enjoy

**YOU HAVE LOST… TRICKSTER**

The leader of the phantom thieves stood there, on top of the spire which towered over the masses of Shibuya, in the center of corpses of those he called his closest friends and allies. 

**ANY ATTEMPT NOW IS FUTILE…**

**YOU LOST. THE GAME IS OVER**

Joker stood there, defeated and completely heartbroken. He lost everyone he cared about… everyone he swore to protect the instant their bond formed. This… was a first for the leader. He always would’ve put himself in danger to protect those he cared about, but he couldn’t do that. 

**IT WAS FOOLISH TO EVER THINK OTHERWISE…**

The sound of those words pissed him off. With every ounce of power and strength he had left, he looked towards the distorted treasure that called himself a god. 

“...I won’t let you…” He said while panting, “I WON’T LET YOU WIN”

**YOU FAILED ALREADY… THERE IS NO POINT ANYMORE**

“Wrong… I will take you down.” He felt a power within him burning. “...if it’s the last thing I do.”

With that last word said aloud, he reached to his mask. With his resolve stronger then ever he pulled it off. The persona that was with him from the start, Arsene, appeared right behind him. He stood there, determined to take that so-called god down. 

  
As he looked at his friends that laid near him, he felt it. The power he needed to overcome this ruined game. He looked at the god of control which stood before him and broke the chains that held him and his persona together. He heard the anguish sounding screams happening behind him. 

**IT SEEMS YOU FAILED TO HARNESS THE POWER…**

**MANKIND’S ONLY HOPE HAS ONCE AGAIN FAI--**

Sudden thunder struck above both the Trickster and the false god’s head. Within the thunder a being was descending. 

**SO YOU STILL FIGHT TRICKSTER…**

With this last line said he cast the very move that wiped the rest of his team out in a single blow. But… it didn’t even phase Joker’s determined face. 

**IMPOSSIBLE!**

Joker knew he had to finish this right here and now. He gathered up his energy and turned to the being that came to his aid. He realized it was his moment to finish this. 

“Pillage him… Satanael!” He yelled as he turned directly towards the god. He pointed his gun towards Yaldabaoth. 

“This is for… everyone…” With that last bit sneaking his way out he used the bullet made to pierce a god itself. With this newfound confidence to win… he sent the final warning as the Phantom Thieves of Hearts. 

“Begone.”

As the bullet pierced the head of the god, the golden rays of a morning sun befell him. As the god started to vanish Joker heard him talking but couldn’t focus. He was the last one standing out of everyone he loved. He won… but it sure as hell didn’t feel like it. As he stood there he saw all the corpses of his friends, Noir and Fox holding their weapons close, Panther and Skull laying there lifeless, Queen and Oracle off farther trying to help analyze the opponent. But there laid the last piece of humanity’s hope, Mona, just there in the middle. It all seemed like Joker failed, he couldn’t protect them and he felt like it should’ve been him. 

“Why… why wasn’t I strong enough?” He just stared at them all “Why couldn’t I--” With that said Joker collapsed with exhaustion…

\-----  **_Take Your Time_ ** \-----

“W-where am I…” the dazzled leader said. After his eyes readjusted to his surroundings I realized where he was. 

“Welcome back trickster…” the velvet room attendant said. 

He was back in the velvet room, with Lavenza and Igor there in front of him, both looking sadder then when he ventured to first combat this ruin.

“You were able to finish your destiny… even if it may not feel like it…” Lavenza said with slight hesitation. “You repel that malicious foe even when it was all stacked against you.” 

Ren couldn’t say much. Everything he thought was about his allies. He looked up to see Lavenza downcasted. He was still exhausted from the battle and could barely move. 

“Lavenza?” this caused her to look upwards to the trickster, “I failed everyone…” A small tear started to form in his eye, “I was their leader, the one that was meant to watch over them y-yet…” with that final wording he began to cry. Lavenza looked at her trickster in a way she couldn’t comprehend. 

A long time passed as Ren sat there in tears and Lavenza slowly trying to comfort him. It was the first time he’s broken his composure around anyone since the whole escapades as the Phantom Thieves, yet this time he couldn’t think straight. 

“I could’ve saved them, I-I could’ve.” He looked up to the attendant, “Please… don't leave me too…” 

More time passed as Ren sat there, now with Lavenza right next to him. All his bottled up anger and sadness was becoming more and more apparent as it grew. 

“Trickster…” 

Igor, the figure that now took his rightful spot spoke up.

“Trickster… it is truly unfortunate what happened to you.” 

Ren was fully aware of this statement, with the anger inside of him he nearly lashed out but Igor started to speak more.

“I have a proposition for you…” 

With this Ren tried to get up with all his aching muscles and scarred tissue, he stood up and limped his way to the now open door which was now fully open. When he reached to right in front of Igor, the long nose-man continued. 

“You can replay the game.”

Ren looked at him with a confused look.

“What do you mean… r-replay the game?” It took a lot of strength for him to speak anything. 

“I can offer you a second chance at this… however even I am unaware of what could happen in this game.” With that said Ren just looked even more confused. “In this game there are certain to be variables changed that I can’t see.” 

“Will I be able to save my friends?” 

Igor pondered on that thought for a second. 

“I believe so. But you would have to re-live everything again as if it were the first time.” 

“That’s fine! Just as long as I can save them… I-I can’t fail them again.” 

“Do note that we have no way to guarantee that you’ll keep your memories or what will be the same.” 

That thought alone scared him. Not being able to remember those close to him was a possibility? He didn’t like thinking about losing all his memories. But on the other hand this would be an opportunity to rescue them. A once in a lifetime chance to get back what he loves.

“I-I have to try at least.” 

Igor and Lavenza looked at him, the trickster with a new sense of hope in his eyes. They knew at that moment his answer was concrete. Then Lavenza stepped forward to talk to the new confident trickster she had always known. 

“There is still a chance you retain your memories of them. But if that were to happen you can’t change the story too much. There are constants that need to stay in order for the game to proceed.” She paused for a moment before saying the next line. “Even myself being split is required…” she tried to hide her sadness but her eyes betrayed her. 

“How much will be different?” Ren asked as his stance shifted towards Igor.

“That is impossible for us to know. All we do know however that some events that transpired will be altered.” Igor then pointed to Ren’s cell, “You will be trapped within your own heart once more but the bonds that hold you together shall emerge once you have regained yourself.” 

“So trickster… do I trust that I have your decision?” the calm velvet room attendant asked. 

Everything that’s happened over this past year will start over? Even the false Igor and back to the twin wardens… but even then, he had to go back and at least attempt to save his friends. 

“I’ve made my decision. I need to go back and try.” 

“You are aware of all the risks involved, yes?” 

“Indeed I am…” 

Lavenza and Igor looked to each other before looking back at the trickster with a new destiny. Igor looked at him ready to begin.

“Very well, let us begin…” as Igor said this the room slowly started to get brighter and brighter. Ren could only faintly make out the figures of Igor and Lavenza which stood before him. He heard a calming voice fill the air around him.

“If you truly remember us after that… please come back to us… please win the game------” 

And the light grew brighter and brighter as the voice grew softer and softer. Ren saw a blight flash before everything went dark. 

\-----  **_Take Your Time_ ** \-----

“Hey, are you awake now?” 

Ren could hear this muffled voice coming but everything was still very blurry to him. 

“Feel free to take your time, you need the rest.”

The voice said it again but couldn’t make out what was happening. Ren tried to slowly get up but was too exhausted from everything to really move. He kept hearing stuff but he grew to where he couldn’t listen anymore…

\-----  **_Take Your Time_ ** \-----

Ren finally woke up. “Where am I…” he said as he looked around curiously. He awoke in a strange room he has never seen before. Light pierced through the window as he shifted his body to get a full look of the place. But with that movement he alerted someone who was sitting behind a desk to which quickly ran over to him. 

“Oh! You’re awake. You’ve been sleeping for some time but it was fine, I didn’t have any patients coming in today…” 

Patients? Is this a hospital? From what he could see it didn't look like it but then again he couldn't really remember much. 

“Uhm excuse… but where am I and who’re you?” 

“Oh you truly don’t remember? I guess I gave too much…” the male individual said with a hint of defeat at the end of that. “Oh but I guess I should help you remember. My name, my name is Takuto Maruki.”

**Author's Note:**

> Don't know how often this will be updated, more then likely will be when I have time (so towards the end of the day) and also thanks to VitaminLuce for reviewing this too.


End file.
